


He's Kinda Hot Though

by VampireVengence



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, PVRIS (Band), Tonight Alive, We Are the In Crowd, You Me At Six
Genre: 20 seconds, Birthday Party, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Joslex, Lashton - Freeform, Lesbian Character, M/M, Naked Jack, Naked Party, New School, Nudity, Party, Underage Drinking, gay kiss, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My grandfather always told me that all it took to achieve anything in life was twenty seconds of bravery. Twenty seconds and it could lead to anything.</p><p>This is the rule Michaels always lived by. It's gotten him through so much growing up and helped him grow as a person. But how will his rule  fair against the last thing he was ever expecting from his new school, Jack Barakat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Kinda Hot Though

My grandfather always told me that all it took to achieve anything in life was twenty seconds of bravery. Twenty seconds and it could lead to anything. It got him multiple jobs, his first kiss, my Gran. He essentially lived his life by this sentiment and he was keen to pass this wisdom on to me. 

It was something I was taking great interest in now. I stood at the front of my brand new class in my brand new school and there was one spare seat at the back next to a guy with bright blue hair. _You can do this. Twenty seconds Michael._

 _1... 2... 3... 4..._ I walked to the back of the classroom, and took my seat, purposefully ignoring all of the eyes that were following me. I was used to getting stared at, having neon pink hair seemed to gain that sought of reaction but that didn't make this any easier. _5... 6... 7... 8._ I unpacked my stuff before turning to the blue haired boy beside me who was doodling in the corner of his notebook. _Come on Michael 9... 10._ "Hi. I'm Michael." I offered. _Real smooth._ "Alex." The guy smiled with a grin. "I love your hair." He added relaxing my nerves a little. "Thanks man. Yours is rad too, I tried going blue once but it ended up going this weird green colour." Alex chuckled. "Yeah, it took a _lot_ of bleaching."

It turned out we had a lot in common beyond a love of dyeing our hair obscure colours. We had similar music tastes, similar fashion sense and we were both openly gay. We also shared near identical timetables.

We continued to talk as we headed down the hallway so Alex could show me where my locker was. The conversation was however cut off by Alex suddenly getting attacked from behind. "Ninja strike!"

I stepped sideways out of the way just as Alex lost his balance and toppled sideways, his attacker laughing his ass off. "Jack you dick!" Alex grumbled, shoving the laughing boy off of him and standing up. "Michael this asshole is Jack, asshole this is Michael. He's new so be nice and don't creep him out." The skunk haired boy seemed genuinely offended. "I'm always nice!" 

The pair showed me my locker so I could dump the stuff I didn't need before we went to lunch. The canteen was the opposite end of the school which meant we had a long ass walk. 

It seemed the whole school had gotten there before us when we arrived. I was not used to this many people, my old school was tiny compared to this. "We're never gonna get a seat at this rate." I mumbled, looking around at all of the taken seats. "Don't worry, the others will have grabbed a table." _Others?!_ I'd never done so well with large groups of people. _Come on Mikey you can do this._

We grabbed our food and I followed them to a table where two guys and a girl where sat. _Okay three more, that's not bad. I can do this._ "Guys this is Michael." Alex introduced as we reached them. "Michael this is Zack, Rian and Jenna." We all smiled and exchanged semi awkward greetings before they fell back into their conversation. Alex and I sat down either side of Jenna whilst Jack sat next to Zack opposite me. It was then that I realised just how good looking he was. _Shit this boy is hot._

"So Michael, how come you moved schools?" Rian asked no doubt consciously making an effort to include me in the conversation. "Well... my dad recently lost his job so my parents couldn't afford the private school bills any more. To be honest I used to get bullied constantly so I'm actually kind of grateful to be out of there." Everyone gave me sympathetic looks which only made me feel uncomfortable and kind of self-conscious. Lots of people get bullied, it's not a big deal.

"What did you get bullied for?"  
"Jack!" Alex gave him a disbelieving look but he didn't seem phased.  
"What? I'm taking an interest in our new friend!"  
"You don't ask stuff like that!"  
"No it's okay." I cut in. _It's not a big deal so they may as well all know._ "I'm gay and me and my friends were the 'emo freaks'." I shrugged see, not a big deal. "You don't look very emo to me." Jack raised an eyebrow and I couldn't help but laugh. _That's the part he's got an issue with?!_ "Well I don't listen to mainstream music and I don't dress like a prep or like I just came from the gym so that made me emo." This lead to a discussion on music and thankfully they all had pretty amazing taste. _I think I can get on okay here._

 

_*  *  *_

 

"So how'd it go?" I grinned as I flopped back on Luke's bed whilst he sat cross legged on the desk chair opposite me. "It was great Luke! I actually made friends!" Luke laughed. I know I sound completely ridiculous but he knows how awkward I am and how much I hate people, so this is a pretty big deal for me. "Well I guess you're not totally hopeless after all." I pouted and flipped him off. "Well fuck you too."  
"You love me really." 

Now Luke and I have been best friends since we were tiny. I don't remember a time when we we're friends! I mean we're practically brothers at this point, so no one was at all surprised by the bickering and insults that followed.

 

*  *  * 

 

"A naked party?" It was about a month and a half after my first day and I was sat in music with Jack, it was the only class we had alone together which made it my favourite. "Yeah, only birthday suits allowed." Jack grinned cheekily. "I dunno..." Jack pouted, instantly grabbing a hold of my arm and tugging on it like a small child. "Oh go on! Don't be boring." I couldn't help but laugh as he continued to pester me. "Alright, alright calm down!" Jack grinned and I shook my head.

"Jack who's Josh?" I felt kind of awkward asking but I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer. The others had once again spent the entire lunch time teasing Alex about him (much to Alex's discomfort) but I had no idea who this mystery boy was and kind of felt like I was missing out on the joke. Jack bit his lip, debating about what he should say for a moment before sighing. "Josh... well Josh was an exchange student from England who stayed here for just over a year. We all became pretty good friends with him but he and Alex got really close. They were together for a while but they broke up when he had to move back, they stayed in contact but Alex had never really gotten over him." _Ouch._

"So anyway, Friday at 8pm. be at Alex's and bring friends, the more the merrier and all that." I wasn't sure that spending an entire evening with a naked Jack was a good idea. Despite this I pulled out my phone and opened up our Facebook group chat and messaged the others.

_Me: Party Friday. Who's up for it?_

I felt my phone vibrate as I got replies almost instantly.

_Calum: Do you even need to ask?!_

_Ashton: Hell yeah! I didn't think your parents were going on any more business trips?_

I couldn't help but chuckle. The last time my parents had gone away on business we'd thrown a party. It was just the four of us but we still managed to totally trash the place beyond repair. My parents were beyond pissed.

_Me: It's not at mine, I'll send the address later._

_Luke: Does this mean we get to meet your new friends?_

_Calum: Wait, wait, wait. Michael actually made FRIENDS??! :O_

_Ashton: You realise imaginary ones don't count right?_

_Me: STFU you assholes! Yes I have friends._

_Calum: Prove it._

"Jack come here." He raised an eyebrow but scooted closer. The substitute wasn't paying us the slightest bit of attention anyway so it didn't matter what we did. "Smile!" I declared as I pulled up the front facing camera. He laughed but complied as I snapped a pic of us both pulling stupid faces before posting it to the chat.

_You sent a photo_

_Me: Meet Jack_

_Ashton: OMG an actual human!_

_Luke: LMAO_

_Calum: I'm still not convinced_

_Me: Fuck you guys! I don't know why I'm even friends with you, all you do is bully me :(_

_Ashton: You love us really ;)_

_Luke: These people better not turn out to be total freaks_

_Calum: They've made friends with Mikey, of course they will be!_

_Me: Hey!_

_Calum: If they're too weird we can always leave_

_Ashton: Well as long as they're real I'll stay. I need more friends beyond you three_

_Calum: And what's wrong with us?_

_Luke: Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?_

_Ashton: Nothing Lukey love you! <3_

_Ashton: And Callum you smell_

_Calum: Well that's just rude_

The conversation continued but I temporarily turned off my notifications, leaving them to bicker among themselves whilst I went back to enjoying my time alone with Jack.

 

*  *  *

 

"I hate you!" Ashton declared as the four of us walked up the path that lead to Alex's porch. "No you don't." I wasn't really listening to their bitching. I was more concentrating on not having a panic attack. "Yeah I definitely do." Ashton continued to grumble. "He invited us to a party what more do you want?" Luke raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend who only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a party where we have to spend our evening butt naked and surrounded by a bunch of people we've never met before who are also nude. What kind of person throws a party in the nude?!"  
"Total weirdos that's who." Calum piped up. He clearly shared Ashton's lack of enthusiasm for their current situation. "You guys didn't have to come." Luke sighed, trying to keep things positive. I couldn't really bring myself to care right now.

We paused at the door and I could feel the panic begin to grow worse. I may have managed to make some new friends but that didn't mean I was 100% confident with everything just yet. A naked party was not only a first for all of us but it was a first that was way out of my comfort zone. _Come on Michael 20 seconds._ I still couldn't bring myself to move. Seemingly able to read my thoughts Luke reached out and rang the doorbell.

Alex answered the door a few moments later, wearing a pair of boxers. The relief radiating from me and the others was tangible in the air. "Nice tighty whiteys." I joked to break the tension and awkwardness that was beginning to form. He laughed. "Yeah it was decided that full nude would make people uncomfortable." He simply shrugged, looking over the others. _Oh right introductions._ "Guys this is Alex, it's his house so don't wreck shit. This is Calum, Luke and Ashton." They all exchanged brief bro hugs before Alex stepped back to let us in.

We followed him through the kitchen and into the living room, grabbing a beer as we passed the fridge. When we arrived we found Rian and Zack on one couch whilst Jack sat alone on the three seater opposite, completely naked. _Fuck._ "Excuse Jack, he decided to go commando today and refuses to borrow some of my underwear." Alex explained as he dropped down at the opposite end of the couch to his nude companion. "Dude, borrowing underwear is creepy." I chuckled as we all stripped off before taking our own seats: Calum on the armchair and Luke and Ashton sharing one of the bean bags. Despite my better judgement I took the spare seat between Jack and Alex. I quickly introduced everyone before taking a large mouthful of my beer.

Conversation flowed easily as the drinks came thick and fast but it wasn't long before the doorbell interrupted us and dragged Alex back out to the door. He soon returned followed by Jenna and three girls I didn't recognise. The girls all stripped as everyone who knew one another said their hellos. "Okay so this is Michael and his friends Luke, Calum and Ashton. And this is Taylor, Lisa, Jenna and Jenna's girlfriend Lynn." Alex introduced everyone before they all tried to find seats in the rapidly filling room. Lynn and Jenna took up the second bean bag whilst Lisa perched herself on the arm of the chair by Alex leaving Taylor stood awkwardly in the center of the room. "Here, take my seat." I said, standing up for her to sit down. She smiled brightly, happily planting herself down on the couch. "Nice to see chivalry's not dead." I moved to sit on the floor between the happy couples only to find myself being pulled backward, landing square in Jack's laps. "Come keep me company Mikey." He grinned, the smell of alcohol potent on his breath. I just smiled and did my best to ignore the fact I could feel his dick through my boxers.

As the evening wore on and more and more alcohol was consumed everyone relaxed further and I was just glad to see them all getting along. I began to suspect that Jack had had a lot more to drink than anyone else had realised as he sat nuzzling me affectionately between my shoulder blades, lips grazing the skin every so often. _How much did he drink before we arrived?_

He lent his cheek on my shoulder and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. He sighed contently before mumbling. "You're so comfy Mikey." His words came out slurred and disjointed. "Uh thanks?" I didn't really know what else to say to that. "Alright Jack I think it's time for you to go to bed." Alex said, noticing my obvious discomfort. He stood up and attempted to pry Jack off of me to no success. "Nooo." He whined, gripping on tighter. "I don't wanna go to bed." I patted his arm gently like you would a small child that needed comforting. "Come on Jack. Michael and his friends have to go now. Right guys?" The others instantly began to nod along with the idea thankfully catching on to the situation. "Yeah, I have to be back before 1 am." I offered which wasn't exactly a lie. My parents said I had to be back when they got home. They wouldn't be back till late as it was date night. "No Mikey don't leave me!" He gripped me tighter still and it was obvious that Alex was getting frustrated. "Why don't I take you up to bed?" I offered to try and defuse the situation but this only made Jack giggle. "Naughty boy Mikey, so forceful." I rolled my eyes but stood up, successfully managing to pull him up with me.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and he slowly stumbled along beside me as I got him up the stairs and to Alex's room. I managed to get him over to the bed where he slumped against me as I sat him down. "Come on Jack, lay down and get some rest okay." He shook his head like a stubborn child. "Nooo." I sighed in frustration, not really sure what else I could do. He needed to sleep this off. "You need to get some sleep. What if I stay with you?" I knew instantly that I was going to regret the suggestion as his face lit up. "Okay I'll sleep if you stay." He nodded vigorously and I sighed again. _Just stay till he goes to sleep._

He lent into me as I lay down behind him, spooning him as he relaxed. He rolled over in my arms and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Night Mikey, love you." Before I could really respond he rolled back the other way. "You too..."

 

*  *  *

 

"Why are you having your 18th at a club if none of us are even old enough to drink?" We were sat lounging around one of the table tennis tables watching as the others played. Today's gym class was being held indoors with both the girls and guys class in the gym together due to the heavy winter rain. 

"Because it's the perfect venue to have an amazing party! Besides the guy who works the bar at Frostbite is our neighbour so I can totally convince him to serve us alcohol." I rolled my eyes as he grinned, clearly proud of his plan. "Just don't let Jack get wasted again." We hadn't drunk all together since the party at Alex's but I was still having a hard time getting over that kiss. Not that Jack remembered any of it anyway. "Don't pretend you didn't love it." Alex grinned and I blushed. I'd made the mistake of telling him I had a crush on Jack and now he took great pleasure in teasing me with it. "Shut up." He only laughed. "What's so funny?" Jack asked as he sat down the other side of me. Alex just smirked. "Nothing."

Jack raised an eyebrow as Alex got up to take his turn against Zack who had so far won every game. He didn't bother asking though instead turning to me with a cheeky grin. "I've had the perfect idea for Alex's birthday present." He said excitedly. "Okay?" He glanced towards the table to make sure Alex was totally engrossed in the game. "Josh." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh slight problem their Jack. The dude lives in England." He waved a hand dismissively. "He's got a passport, I'm gonna fly him over the day before and then bring him to the party as a surprise." I nodded slowly. "It's a good idea. You got any idea how much this is gonna cost though?" Jack nodded slowly. "Josh is gonna pitch in and I've been saving plus I've spoken to Alex's parents and they're happy to put whatever's left to it." I smile. "You've really thought about this huh." He nodded. "Yeah. I mean he's my best friends and it's his eighteenth. I wanna make it special ya know?" Without thinking I placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it gently. "You're a good friend Jack." He blushed a little and shrugged. "I'd do anything for my friends."  
"Yeah I can see that."

 

*  *  *

 

Well it turns out I _hate_ clubs. I love Alex, he's a great friend but this was a terrible idea. I find myself awkwardly standing by the wall with a glass of punch with no idea where anyone I knew was. The music was loud and I could feel it vibrating through the wall and into my bones. Not really my idea of a fun night out.

I jumped out of my skin as I felt a hand grab a hold of my shoulder. I spun around ready to throw a punch when I saw it was only Jack. "You gave me a heart attack!" I cried, fighting hard to be heard over the music. "Sorry." He indicated for me to follow him so I did. Not sure what was going on.

We ended up in a quieter part of the club and stopped in front of a brown haired boy with pale blue eyes. "Michael this is Josh." Jack explained with a grin. "Oh, hi." I say extending a hand. "Hey mate. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I raised an eyebrow at Jack who blushed. "Alex is on the dance floor, I need you to keep him distracted whilst I get Josh in position by the bar." I nodded before making my way in that direction.

It luckily didn't take long to locate the blue haired boy amongst the dancing bodies. "Lex!" I called and he spun around with a grin. "Mikey! Finally joined the party I see." He grinned, pulling me into a hug. "I've been looking for you." I chuckled. "Come on let's dance!" It seemed distracting him wouldn't be too difficult a task.

I managed to keep him dancing long enough for Jack to appear behind us and grab Alex from behind, covering his eyes. "Hey!" He cried, grabbing at Jack's hands. "Relax Lex it's time for your surprise." Jack told him and Alex groaned. "Jack! What the hell have you planned? You know I hate surprises." Jack just laughed. "You'll like this one I promise."

I followed them through the crowd to where Josh stood waiting, obviously nervous. I sent him a thumbs up before stepping out of the way. Jack paused in front of Josh a second, hands still covering Alex's eyes. Josh lent in and captured Alex's lips much to the birthday boy's surprise. As Josh pulled back Jack released Alex's eyes. The look of shock was priceless. "Josh?" He whispered. He leapt at the blue eyes boy, pulling him into him with a hard kiss. "What are you? I mean... how? Jack?" He looked close to tears as he pulled Jack into a tight hug. "Thank you." Jack just smiled as Alex let go. "We'll give you guys some privacy." We quickly made ourselves scares.

We ended up sitting in a booth on the opposite side of the club, trying not to be too obvious with the fact that we were watching them. "You know Josh was shitting himself about meeting up with Alex again." I laughed. "Yeah?" He nodded. "Yup, he was worried that Alex might have moved on." I only laughed harder. It suddenly occurred to me how much guts it took for Josh to come over here for Alex. I mean what if he _had_ moved on? I glanced over to Jack and bit my lip. _Come on Michael, 20 second. Don't be a pussy._

 _1... 2... 3..._ "Jack." _4... 5..._ He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. _6...7...8..._ I lent in closer and paused, watching his reaction. _9... 10... Come on Michael! 11..._ I sucked in a deep breath before leaning in the rest of the way and capturing his lips. _12... 13... 14..._ I slowly moved my lips against his, no real idea what I was doing but luckily enough he began to kiss back. _15... 16..._ His hand made its way into my hair, pulling me closer as his tongue brushed against my lower lip. I opened up on instinct and let him begin to explore. _17... 18...19..._ Our tongues danced rhythmically around one another as they became accustom to their new surroundings. I couldn't describe the way I felt. There were no sparks or fireworks like people always describe in cheesy romance novels but it felt good, it was exciting and new, sweet yet intimate. My mind was all over the place as his fingers gently caressed my cheek. _20..._

I pulled away breathless and grinning, my mind still trying to process what had just happened. "Wow." Jack breathed. "That was...wow." I laughed. "Yeah." He bit his lip nervously. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that." I blushed and he smiled kissing my cheek. "So much better sober." I blink and look up in surprise. "Wait, you remember that?" It was his turn to blush. "Um... maybe." I shoved his shoulder hard. "You dick! I've been driving myself crazy over that and what it meant and then you said you didn't even remember!" He hung his head. "I'm sorry. If I'd known you liked me back I would have said something."  
"Wait what?" _Did I just hear that right?_ Panic took over his face as he turned scarlet. "I... uh... um..."  
"You like me?" I pressed and he slowly nodded, expression resembling a dear in headlights. "Yeah... I didn't say I loved you for the shits and giggles." I could feel myself grinning like a maniac as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
